The Administrative Core (Core A) will be responsible for the day-to-day operation of the MT COBRE program. The overall goal of the Phase 111 application of the Molecular Targets COBRE (MT COBRE) is to ensure that the novel targets and compounds which have been identified by MT COBRE faculty are translated to pivotal human clinical trials. Under Dr. Miller's direction, Core A will provide budgetary management, core oversight, manage the Pilot Grant Program and monitor progress of the MT COBRE faculty. The MT COBRE Administrative Assistant and the Program Coordinator will report to the MT COBRE PI and co-Director through this core. The Administrative Core will be responsible for organizing all committee meetings including those of the Steering Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee. It will provide regular evaluations of research core function and fiscal status. Core A also will provide the requisite reports to the NIH Program administration on an annual basis. During the first ten years of MT COBRE funding. Core A has provided very important support to all of the MT COBRE faculty and has played an important role in the overall success of the program. This core will assume an even more important role during Phase III of the COBRE.